


Pervert

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Pervert Roronoa Zoro, Post-Time Skip, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Roronoa catches Sanji masturbating in the shower.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 84





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie that I wanted to post :)

**What the hell was happening?** Roronoa Zolo, the World's Greatest Swordsman, was on his knees with his ear pressed against the bathroom door. The shower was running, but it couldn’t hide the…  _ other  _ noises. Muffled sounds that were far more interesting than the training he was supposed to be doing. Whispered curses, hoarse groans, and-of course-the sound of something slick being rubbed between cupped fingers. Zolo had to be blushing, he was hard in his pants already. What was wrong with him? He was not some kind of sick bastard that got off to things like this! Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his palm against his erection. The soft pleasure only adding to his arousal. 

He reached for the door knob, did he even dare? If only he could just glimpse in the steamy mirror. Zolo didn’t hesitate, slowly he twisted the knob to keep it from squeaking. Shifting his weight away from the door he managed to get to his feet. Leaning on the door frame Roronoa pulled the door open.

_ Oh damn.  _ He gulped, the mirror was (thank god) in the right spot so that he could see Sanji’s bent head and pink cheeks. No way, no fucking way was he getting hard listening to this dipshit jack it in the shower! Zolo almost called it quits right there, so revolted that he almost threw up. Except Sanji did something that made him pause. Slamming his hand against the tile, curling his fingers as he gasped, he arched his back and moaned.

“Roronoa,” it came out as a breathy sigh. Zolo had to physically pick his jaw up off the floor. Sanji was masturbating… in the shower… to  _ him? _ This had to be a dream, it just wasn’t fucking possible!

Sanji bit his lip, “Nng- _ hah _ -Zolo.”

That was it, Roronoa spat into his palm and reached into his pants. Staring intently at the faces Sanji was making. The way his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and the water that dripped off of it, made him all the sexier. His mouth was open and every single little noise he made echoed in the small room. His legs were shaking, Sanji pressed his forehead against the tile. Oh fuck the muscles in his shoulders and back kept flexing and rolling. Zolo pursed his lips as he stroked his cock. It was so surreal, at any given moment someone could approach the showers and he'd be fucked.

Roronoa swallowed a mouthful of saliva-wishing it was Sanji's cum-and sighed. His hips were swaying back and forth into his hand. Sanji threw his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing with the weight of his moan. Fuck Zolo's legs were shaking so much; just pleasure with every stroke of his hand. His balls were tightening and precum dripping from between his fingers. If he fell he would give himself away. 

What would Sanji do if he got caught? Roronoa didn't have time to figure that out.

_ "Shit  _ Roronoa! I'm cumming!" Sanji gasped his cum landing in thick ropes on the tile. Quickly washed away and down the drain. He stood there, both hands on the wall, mouth open and drool dripping from his lips.

Zolo grunted and came in his palm. Dazed and trembling he fell against the wall and slid to the floor. The evidence of his perverted nature all over his robes. Sanji continued his shower and Zolo quickly gathered himself and made his humiliating escape to the weight room. 

Like nothing had happened, he continued on with his day.


End file.
